My Vampire Family
by Arabella Drummond
Summary: A preview of a dream I had. Carlisle adopted a human when she was born and was raised by him and the rest of the Cullens. She's still a human living with a vampire family.
1. Introduction

_Hello! I'm posting this preview of a dream I had not so long ago. I'm still in progress with this story and I won't upload the other chapters until I'm finished writing or almost finished. So for now enjoy this preview. ;-)_

_Disclaimer! I don't own Twilight nor the characters. I only had a dream about it with me in it._

* * *

Introduction

I know that he isn't my real father but I love him like one. I'm really close to him. Carlisle took me when I was a new born baby when my mother died and my real father disappeared since he never really loved her and never wanted me.

Moments before my mother died, she told Carlisle to take me as his daughter and turn me like him when he thinks that I'm old enough to be like him.

"Take her as your own, let her live and turn her into what you are when you think she's old enough." Those were her last words according to Carlisle.

He say's that he doesn't know how she knew what he was. It's similar to what happened to my big brother, Edward. Only thing is that Edward was dying of the Spanish influenza when he was 17 and his mother told Carlisle to save him in 1918.

I'm a 12 year old human that has a vampire family.

I know that vampires are supposed to drink from human blood to survive and are supposed to have fangs and burn in the light of the sun and are immortal. Well that is just myth. Except for the blood drinking thing and being immortal. The real cool thing is that Carlisle was able to show his whole family to adapt to the blood of the animals so it wouldn't blow the cover of them being vampires to the world. So in our case I'm the only human that knows of it. Also when I was younger I though that Carlisle did that to protect me, but everyone in the house told me that he did that WAY long before I came.

I'm close to Alice and Emmett too but I never get tired of being with Carlisle. Sometimes I consider Alice like my mom when it actually is Carlsile's wife, Esme. Emmett it's just my big really funny, tough, dofus brother. Edward I actually the oldest one as a vampire beside from Carlisle, but Emmett is the one that looks like the oldest one and bigger bro. What it pisses me off is that Edward can read minds and Jasper, my other brother, can control everyone's emotions. So you can imagine already Jasper playing with my emotions and Edward reading my mind when I don't want to. I'm bad at blocking Edward. He say's that I'm like Emmett, not so good at blocking him from planning pranks or if I get to block him something always slips in between. What I like about Alice is that she can see the future. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme don't have any special power like the other three weirdos as sometimes I like to call them to once in a while I like to piss them off.

What I find kind of funny is that the nurses from the hospital that Carlisle works here in Forks is that they all have a crush on him. Who wouldn't? I do admit that he's one sexy doctor but for me is normal since he's my dad.

Another funny thing is that a friend from school comes from Puerto Rico and she likes to call him "Papi Chulo" which means Sexy Daddy in Spanish. Francheska is my best friend there, and since all the Cullen's taught me Spanish, I once in a while talked to her in Spanish.

I can't wait to be at least 17 years old so I can choose.

* * *

_Please let me know what you think! ^_^_

_Fun fact; Actually me and my friend are from Puerto Rico and it was me who started calling Peter Facinelli (Carlisle) Papi Chulo. Just in case, I ain't an orphan lol. My mom is fine and healty and living well. ;-) And also my dad. This was just a dream I had. I will let you know (when I post the whole story) what part was that I dreamed of. One is short but interesting and another one is quite funny._

_Love from the caribbean!_

_A. Drummond_


	2. Chapter one

_HELLO!!!_

_Sorry for the humongous delay. But I've been really bussy with life... life ain't easy... I think I said in the previous part that I wouldn't be updating until I finished the story... let me tell you why update now. First I had this fan-fic almost finished along with my other fan-fics... but this brilliant girl here *points to self* forgot to back it up. So one day (not so long ago really) computer dies and it errases all the stuff. I almost died. Lucky me I found an old junk-drive that had this fan-fick saved up to chapter 3. But sadly lost the rest... it was going to be so good!! I'm sorry to say that now it will take much longer to update. And yes you can blame me for not backing it up. Anyway... I thought I should update this chapter so you can sink your teeth on what you may expect on the next few chapters. This one is preetey much silly but what ever... just let me know what you think :)_

_**DISCLAIMER!!!** I don't own any of the characters only Stephenie Meyer owns them... Except for Stephanie and maybie some other stuff I can't remember in this chap :)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter one**

"Edward you NEED to find someone" said Emmett sitting on the couch between Edward and me while we watched Sponge Bob since there was nothing interesting to see. "Right sis?" he continued. It was starting to get dark outside. You could see the last light of the day slowly fading.

"Yep." I said never taking my eyes of the sponge who lives in a pine apple under the sea.

"Well you know who I found today?" said my dear nice bro.

"Who?" Emmett and I looked at him curious and surprised.

"The mongrel." He meant a wolf guy. A quelieut.

"Moron." Said Emmett looking back at the Tv not interested anymore of Ed.

"Why would you meet a wolf?" I asked "and who?"

"Jacob at the police station with his other mongrel friend, Sam."

"Why were they there?"

"They were reporting of something that happened today at their land."

"Oh." I said sounding not interested when I actually was.

We continued watching the weird and funny sponge until Alice came down from the second floor at vampire speed and stood behind me.

"Put channel four" she said.

"Why?" I asked getting trying to get the remote from Emmett who was trying to keep it away from me. But I wasn't in such mood so I let him stay with it quickly.

"Daddy C." She whispered in my ear.

I gasped and just with that I threw myself to Emmett and fought for the remote. He kept it high so I wouldn't reach for it until he decide to run at his speed and up the stairs.

"No fair!" I screamed after him.

Then I heard a hard slam like some one got hit and something big and hard fall down the stairs. It was Emmett. Before I could laugh, Edward was next to me giving me the remote control. I love it that he defends me from stuff like a good big brother should do.

I quickly changed to channel four.

"Asshole!" said Emmett standing up after the great epic fall to Edward.

"You shouldn't be saying that. There's a minor in this house." Said Edward giving dear Em a big grinn.

"She's used to it."

"Agree." I said from the couch watching the comercials and waiting to see a glimpse of Dad.

"But you shouldn't say it" said Esme coming from the kitchen with food for me.

"Ha,ha you're busted!" I said again.

"But she won't repeat it!" Emmett said walking to where Esme was.

"No I won't." I said taking a big bite of spagetti.

"See! And she knows what are all the bad words."

"Yes I do."

"If you say another word like that," said Esme with a serious look. "You know what Carlisle would do."

"What?" Emmett asked. _Moron_ I thought _Dad has said it thousands of times you asshole!_ Edward hold a laugh at my thought. _Don't you dare tell any of them what I say in my mind or you're dead._

"Don't worry, I won't." said Edward to me.

"Shush!" said Alice sitting next to me. "It's about to start and I know that Steph will love this."

"Thanks Alice." I said with my mouth full of spagetti.

"I wana see him too!" said Rosalie coming down the stairs at vampire speed and sitting on my other side. Rose was really close to Carlisle too but not as much as I was. Maybe if I went to the largest fan-club in the world of Dr. Carlisle, I would definetly be his number one, daughter or not, I would be his number one. That is IF a fan-club of Carlisle existed. I'm not sure of that…yet.

The news started and gave a preview of the news all the news that they were going to give. One of them was interviewing Carlisle.

"DADDY!!!!" I screamed in full excitement and jumping up and down the couch.

"Jazz!" Screamed Edward "Get out of the garage and stop playing with her emotions!"

"What?" said my third bro. "I'm just here searching for something!" People knew him as the-one-in-pain since he always had that look each time he was around a room full of humans. My friend Francheska said that he looked as if he's been holding too long to go to the bathroom and soon wont be able to hold it anymore. Yup my friend is random. And so is my family.

"Dude, I can read your fucking mind!"

"Edward!" said Esme hitting him on the arm.

"Sorry."

Now I was more calm. As soon as the reported said "Now we go with Jane who interviewed Dr. Carlisle Cullen at the local Forks Hospital." I had a huge grin on my face but it faded as soon as Edward started to laugh and said "Emmett check your Jeep."

"Why?"

"Check if the engine starts."

Silence.

"Jasper you asshole!" and Emmett left already getting the idea.

We all heard a boom from the garage. Emmett had hit Jasper and knocked each other on the floor.

"You two better-" started to say Edward when we heard a huge pinching noise. "MY VOLVO!" Ed screamed and ran down there. "The both of you are going to pay for this!"

"His Volvo got a huge scratch, right?" I asked Alice and she nodded.

We weren't able to hear the interview since the three brothers were hitting and cursing all the way until.

"I say 'behave children' and each time I arrive I see something has happened. And bad most of the time."

"Dad!" I screamed getting off the couch and running to Carlisle as fast as my human legs would let me.

"Darling." He said giving me a sweet smile and opening his arms to hug me.

I hugged him as hard as I could and he hugged me softly but I knew that if he wasn't a vampire he would like to hug me hard too.

"How was your day?" he asked as soon as he let me go and to greet the rest of the family.

"School…Do I need to say it?" I said raising an eyebrow and stopping a few feet's behind him.

"Well to make sure you're learning, yes."

I gave a sigh.

"It was good." I said sitting back in the couch and putting back Nickelodeon. "The best part was that today we dysected a frog. I've done it before with Emmett but with him was in a much grosser way." I said turning to dad who was behind me watching me talk.

"You have no idea what they were thinking." Said Edward coming back from the Garage with Jasper and Emmett behind him.

"You heard what they all thought?!" I said shocked. "Aren't you supposed to be at YOUR school and not mine?"

Silence.

"Sorry Carlisle." He said answering an unspoken speech said by Carlisle.

Silence filled the room again for a few seconds when Carlisle turned and headed to the stair while saying "I'll be in my study." And he left.

We heard the door from his study open and close. As soon as it closed Alice covered my ears. Even if they were covered I heard Carlisle scream from his study, "Emmett and Rosalie! Get over here NOW!"

I started to laugh and so did Edward. I saw Rosalie open her eyes wide and in a blink she was gone along with Emmett behind her.

"Is it what I think it is as always?" I asked Alice and Edward when she uncovered my ears. They nodded holding a laugh. "Then why did you covered my ears if anyway I heard him?"

"He screamed louder than usual." Said Alice.

"I may have been 12 years in this house and I can't imagine tha-"

"Jazz don't you dare!" Alice cut me off.

When I looked I saw Jasper with an evil grin and Edward laughing next to him leaning on the right side of the couch with his hands in his pant pockets.

"What's he planning?" I asked Alice.

"He is going to make something mean with Daddy C." said Edward.

"What he's going to do with dad?" I said wide eyed worried what he might do with his powers.

"Just wait." Said Edward and Jasper at the same time. "But Jazz, if they continue with those thoughts once you finish your little prank, you're dead."

Jasper nodded. I started to feel a little strange. Excited and something else I didn't know.

"Jazz if you're going to do that try that Steph doesn't get those feelings too." Said Alice worried putting a hand on my left arm.

As soon as she said that, those feelings left. I mouthed Alice a thanks. As Alice, Esme and I waited in silence looking at Edward and Jasper who were holding laughs. Especialy Jasper. If Jazz laughed, we would blow everything he had planed up. Edward laughed more than Jazz since he was just reading their thoughts. He once in a while cringed at some thoughts and say "Gross" or "That's disgusting" or "Poor dad. He has no idea what's going on."

When suddenly we heard a crash and Edward and Jasper bursted out laughing. Jasper fell on the floor laughing his ass off and Edward had to put a hand on the couch to hold himself steady so he wouldn't fall down like Jazz. I looked at Alice. She rolled her eyes but she was holding a laugh. Only Esme and I had no idea what's going on.

Then we heard a door open and crash closed.

"Jazz," said Edward between laughs. "you better start running."

But Jasper was laughing so much and hard that he didn't heard Edward. I was wondering what happened up there when suddenly I heard Edward stop laughing and stood straight. In moments like that, it meant that Daddy C wasn't in a good mood. So I braced myself for their punishment. Sometimes I loved watching them being punished or grounded because they sometimes whined like a little kid. Of course sometimes I got grounded too.

When Jasper realised that everything was silent around him and felt only one person angry in that room he quickly stood up straight and looked wide eyed when he saw Carlisle standing in front of him. This was going to be good.

"What day is today?" said Daddy C…wait…what? He was asking for today's date instead of grounding Jazz?

"April first." Answered Jasper with his in-pain look.

"I should've remembered." Said Carlisle shaking his head from side to side and looking at the floor.

Now I really didn't had any idea what was going on. I looked at Edward with a questioning look and at that moment I said in my mind _I'm lost._

"April Fools." Said my dear bro.

_I should've remembered_ I said to myself imitating dad. Edward smirked and gave a small snort.

Carlisle gave a suspicious look at Ed but then looked back at Jasper. He took one step forward and put a hand in Jaspers shoulder and said "You're grounded. Same thing as always when you get grounded. A week and half." With that, Carlisle turned slowly like a human would do.

"Wait!" we heard Emmett boom from upstairs. Within seconds he was in front of dad and right behind him was Rosalie. She was clam and that is weird. "So you're saying that Emo dude was making me suffer because today was April fools?!"

"Not sure what he did to you but I'm guessing a yes."

"How could I've forgotten?!"

"That's your own mind." Said Carlisle holding a smirk.

"Consider it revenge for all the pranks you've made to me." said Jasper giving a triumphant smile.

_Good one, Jazz! I'll see if I can do that next year. _I thought. Edward looked at me and said "Good luck with that."

"Oh I won't do it alone." I said. He gave me a questioning look. "You will join me. It'll be awesome."

He thought about it for a moment. Then gave a dazzling smile and said "I'm in."

I was grinning widely.

"I'll be in my study." Said Carlisle before leaving.

"Can I help you clean up?" I asked dad. He thought about it for a moment before giving me that sweet smile that everyone loves and saying "If you want to."

I quickly stood up from the couch really happy and went to him. I stood next to him. I looked up at him and he looked down at me smiling and we left to his study.

If it was for me, maybe I'd be 24/7 with Carlisle. I always found his study amazing. Each time I went inside, I found something new to me and really old for the family. His study was filled with books and papers, but mostly shelves filled with books. This room was filled with 300 years old books and maybe even a bit older.

Usually it's organized, but now it was all messed up. Papers all over the desk, floor, chair and the small couch Carlisle has in there. Books out of place thrown all over the room some open others closed. Luckly none of the books had pages falling out of it or broken because then they'd all be in really big trouble. Wait, big no but BIGGER trouble than they all already are.

I decided to start cleaning the couch. When I looked I saw that it's four legs were all split to the sides, couch almost broken in half and on the wall I could see the silouet of someone. It looked as if a bust had been standing there for years and now it was finally removed leaving a mark on it's place. When I looked better I realized that it was a man's marking. A dude had been hit there. Emmett.

"Wow." I said breaking the silence that we had. I saw from the corner of my eye Carlisle look up to where I was staring with papers on his hands. "It is bad. So, umm…what happened here?"

"They didn't told you." It wasn't a question. "Either Jazz played with their feelings or Rose was into this too. She didn't say anything nor did Edward."

"Alice didn't say anything either." I said going back to picking up the papers and books.

"She did. She said it at vampire speed so that's why you didn't heard."

"Oh." Was all I could say.

Once the study was well organized I sat on the floor looking at the book "The Night Walker." It was one of the very first few copy's. It's a theatrical screen play published for the first time in 1640. I think that's the year that Carlisle was born (as in human born as in baby.) While looking at that book it hit me. I need de to do a homework.

"Carlisle?" I said looking up at him.

"Hmm?" he said without removing his eyes from a paper that he was writing on.

"I have a homework to do and it about watching a movie."

"New, old or a classic?" he asked final looking at me a bit more interested.

"Old and classic." I said closing the book on my lap and standing up.

"Which one?" he said giving a silly sweet smile knowing that he must've seen that one.

"Bride of Frankenstein." I said and a small laugh slipping through my lips.

Suddenly before I could blink I saw my decent dad burst out laughing hard. But no one can beat Emmett's BOOMING laugh from downstairs.

I started to laugh too but they had reason to laugh harder.

I swear that if Carlisle was human, he would've had tears of laughter falling from his honey golden eyes and maybe had pain in his stomach of so much laughing.

"I'm curious." He said leaning back in his chair.

"English teacher." I said.

"Weren't you a month ago reading 'Frankenstein'?"

"Yep."

"Ok I guess that I know why you need to see it."

"So when can we watch it?"

"I'll try to see if tomorrow. That movie is really rare to find."

"I know." I said walking over to him. "But it has to be before next month."

"We'll find it." He confirmed.

"Thanks dad. I'm off to bed. I'm tierd." I leaned and gave a kiss in his cold soft white skinned cheek.

"Yes, dear. Sweet dreams." He said giving me one on my cheek.

Without another word I left from his study and directly to my room.

Once in pajamas and in bed, I stayed there for a couple of minutes staring at the celing. _Edward, _I thought. _Can you play the piano? I can't fall asleep_. Five second's later I heard the piano softly to start playing with the theme song that Edward made for me. _Thanks Ed. I love you and good night._ Next thing I knew, I was dreaming.

* * *

_So there you go :)_

_Please Review ^_^_


End file.
